His Queen
by Dani Stark
Summary: Summary: After a battle that cost the life of his father, Itachi Uchiha was made king of the Land of Sound. But, since a young king needed heirs, soon he went on to find his perfect queen. He didn't know how hard – and incredible – this could get. Pairings: ItaHina, minor KakaSaku, SasuKarin, one-sided NejiHina and NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, friends! Welcome to another story!

So, I know I have other stuff to update, but this have been sitting in my files for a while. This is halfway done, and I hope I can finish it soon.

Rest assured that this story won't be abandoned. I usually take a long time update. I also would like you to keep in mind that English is not my first language.

More at the bottom.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **His Queen**

Chapter One

 **A previous arrangement**

"Your Highness," the maid said, her voice timid. "Our Majesty requires your presence in the main meeting room." And with that, the girl was gone.

Prince Naruto Uzumaki of the Land of Fire made his way to the place his grandmother called him. He passed his hand through his messy, sunny hair to try and tame it, and proceeded to look at a mirror to see if he looked presentable. It was unusual for the queen to call him on such formal manners, so whatever she had to say must be really important.

The main meeting room was an impressive salon, with a large rectangular table and twenty one chairs. One for the Queen, and the others for the important figures of the country: himself, the city elders and the other Lords. The floor to ceiling windows were covered with dark red curtains, and the walls adorned with many paintings. An enormous chandelier hanged above the table, the many crystals shining softly in the afternoon light.

"Naruto, my dear," Tsunade said, greeting her only grandson and heir warmly. Whatever reason she had to call him, didn't seem to worry her. Her beautiful features and her soft brown eyes were calm. He let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"Naruto, have a seat, son", Jiraiya said, warmly. After Naruto's parents died, the big man took him in, and raised him like a son. Only after Naruto was fifteen that he came back to Konoha, and was declared successor to the throne. Jiraiya married the queen, of whom he has been in love since his youth, becoming her consort.

That made the young prince very pleased, as the two most precious people in his life were very much happy with each other. They were the parents Naruto had lost when he was born.

"Your twentieth birthday is coming soon, Naruto," Tsunade started, pulling him out of his thoughts. "And you know the tradition. You are to be married, or at least engaged, before you turn twenty-one."

"Yes, I know that." He answered, annoyed by the subject. Even though he was well aware of the traditions, he wasn't fine with them. The reason for that was he wanted certain pink haired girl to reciprocate his feelings, and for that, he needed time.

"Good," She smiled at him, and the prince knew by the look in her eyes that that was not a good sign. "You have until the end of this year to find an adequate bride. If you are not able to do that, Jiraiya and I are going to make the decision for you.

The young prince made and annoyed frown.

"Look, Naruto," Jiraiya started, looking at him warmly, "You are a fine young man, and there are many beautiful and accomplished young ladies here, who would be more than happy to marry you. It won't be too hard of a task."

Right at that moment, someone knocked on the heavy doors, interrupting the uncomfortable conversation.

"Lord Sasuke Uchiha, My Queen." The servant announced.

Sasuke entered the room, a solemn look on his face. He was dressed in all black, with the white and red fan of the Uchiha crest contrasting strongly with his attire. His black hair was properly combed, Naruto noted, and he looked very much the noble he was.

He greeted Tsunade and Jiraiya respectfully, and then seated next to Naruto, as instructed.

"Sasuke", the queen smiled at her grandson's best friend. "I have news from your brother."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened, slightly surprised but at the same time worried.

Itachi Uchiha was the greatest warrior Konoha (and Land of Fire) has ever seen. His strength and intelligence were known around every nation and many men feared him. He was also very polite and gentle, not to say handsome, making most ladies, old and young, fall for him in moments.

The man was a living legend, and Naruto knew Sasuke's only wish was to be like him.

"Your brother sent us a letter, informing that all the battles in Land of Sound were won." The queen continued, and the dark haired young man hung on to every word. His brother, with all of his warrior clansmen, had decided to conquer the Land of Sound that was under control of the very vile Lord Orochimaru, a Land of Fire exile. The man was as mysterious as he was powerful, and it was a great relief that his brother had made it through intact.

"There were very few losses on his side, but..." her voice died with a pang of sadness. She offered Sasuke a piece of paper, and he immediately recognized his brother's elegant handwriting.

 _Little brother,_

 _I am very sorry it took me so long to send to you, but many things had happened, and are still happening, and I have been immensely busy. This letter is a very bittersweet one, for as great as the good news are, so are the bad ones._

 _The battles were won, and Orochimaru, as well as all of his subordinates, are dead. He no more is a threat for Land of Fire._

 _As settled, we, the Uchiha, are to rule this land, and the populace seemed so grateful to be free of the perfidious man that they took no time on supporting me as their new king._

 _The people here are as generous and hardworking as the lands are beautiful and fruitful, and for that I'm glad._

 _The lords of this land support me as well._

 _However, great accomplishments come with great sacrifices. And it is with immense regret and sorrow that I inform you that our father is dead._

 _He fought bravely in battle, but was gravely injured by Orochimaru, and our mother had been tending to him since. After an entire month of agony, he finally found his rest the night before this letter started being written._

 _I shall honor his sacrifice by being a good leader to this land._

 _Little brother, I also write this to request that you come, as early as possible, with the rest of our people. The men miss their relatives, and there is still much work to be done here, and I need your assistance._

 _Together with you, if Queen Tsunade agrees of course, shall come some people from Konoha, whom have agreed to follow me if I won this enterprise. They are few, but are good friends that I can trust. If any of your personal friends wish to come, to stay or to visit, they are more than welcome to do so._

 _Mother misses you tremendously, as do I._

 _See you soon, little brother._

 _Itachi Uchiha,_

 _King of Land of Sound, Ruler of Otogakure_

Sasuke looked at the woman, truly confused. He didn't know what to say, or think for that matter. His father was dead, and that brought him great sadness. But the news of Itachi being... a king... that was unexpected. Sasuke went through the letter again, and reread the part where his brother told the news... _settled_...

"Your majesty," he started, "My brother says things were settled for him to rule. What was that about?"

Tsunade looked at her husband; he nodded, as if telling her to proceed. Naruto was quiet, paying attention to every detail. The prince knew this was a major deal, and wanted to know everything about it.

"In the beginning of the year your brother came to me, with sensitive information. His spies had told him that Orochimaru of the Land of Sound had called his men and were preparing a major assault on Konoha, with the purpose to annihilate my small family, subdue the lords and rule over it. And, for such, he needed assistance, of not only his own men, but from someone from the inside."

She made a pause, and took a sip of her drink. Then, as if talking about the weather, she continued.

"This someone was Lord Fukagu Uchiha, your father."

Sasuke was too shocked to speak, so Naruto made the golden question.

"Why would he do that?"

"You know our history, right, Naruto? About the founding clans of these lands?" The prince nodded, and the queen proceeded. "So, part of it is counted differently, and I am sure you will understand why when I finish telling you this. Actually, when Konoha was founded by our ancestors, both clans – the Senju and the Uchiha - were supposed to unite through marriage. But, my ancestor, Hashirama Senju did not want to marry the Uchiha girl chosen, and married Mito Uzumaki instead, incorporating her lands into our territory. It was a smart, but dangerous move on his part, but he had success in it. The Uchiha Clan, of course, was furious. My ancestor had basically spat on their faces. Hashirama's brother, Tobirama, married the girl instead, to try to appease the Uchiha. But that was not the same thing. Tobirama was not he king, nor would ever be, and all the Uchiha chances to rule were ruined. There was much resentment on the Uchiha's part, but they could not leave anymore because the Land had been prospering, and many other clan Lords had joined with the Senju, effectively forming the Land of Fire. Even as the time passed, the feeling of betrayal and resentment did not go away completely."

"Lord Fugaku Uchiha," Jiraiya intervened, "Felt very strongly about all of this. And after the Hyuga Clan gained importance in the past years, this feeling became even stronger. He was ready to prepare a coup, and that was when Orochimaru contacted him."

The men continued:

"Your brother found about all of this, and quickly came up with a plan. He would take the Uchiha Clan to take Orochimaru's country, and if he succeeded, the Uchihas could have all the power they wanted ruling over the new land. If he was defeated, he just asked us to keep you safe. Your father was thrilled when we talked about this, as the Land of Sound is very rich and prosperous, and promptly agreed."

"It was just the best for all of us." Tsunade concluded. "I knew your brother would come out the victor, I always trusted him on this. He is a great strategist, and knows how to make the best of every situation, and how to make the most of every resource. Now, the Uchiha not only have their own country to rule, but our eternal gratitude for saving Land of Fire from a potential very destructive attack."

Both Sasuke and Naruto were... without words. They did not know what to say, or how to react to this story. If that was true then... Itachi not only had saved the Land of Fire, but the all of the Uchihas too.

When prince Naruto came to live in Konoha, the queen thought it was best if he had someone to teach him the basics of courtesy. Knowing his explosive personality, having a teacher would only make things worse. So she decided that having a young lady of his age would be good enough for the task. Not only would she help him, but it would also easy his way with making connections.

She had put some though onto it, and decided to call Miss Hinata Hyuga for the task. Not only was she very polite, but she also was kind and patient. And she had a cousin about her age, which could easily make friends with Naruto, and introduce him to the other boys his age, mostly the other Lords' heirs. The queen thought this was important, because as future king not only would Naruto need to know his subjects, but he would also need them to like him.

Naruto had no problems making friends with any of the lords' sons, and for that Tsunade was glad. But in terms of manners, Naruto still needed some improvement. That was the reason they still had their tea dates, but after some time more people would come.

Sasuke Uchiha would always come, as he soon became Naruto best friend. Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuga, would usually accompany her. Miss Sakura Haruno, and Miss Ino Yamanaka were also frequent. Sir Rock Lee, the youngest member of the Royal Guard would come too. And also Miss Tenten, and Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, the last two being Miss Hinata's best friends.

These tea parties were amazing for both Hinata and Naruto, but for very different reasons. For Hinata, they helped a lot with her shyness, and made her a little more confident. It had helped Naruto make friends that he could really trust, and he became a much more polite person.

They made Hinata fall for Naruto but also made Naruto fall for Sakura.

And that was it. Miss Hinata Hyuga was shy, gentle and terribly in love.

And right now, she was extremely nervous. She was waiting, as always, in the sitting room, waiting for him to come for their weekly tea date. The prince. The one she was madly in love with.

Today the others would not come, she knew, and so she decided to confess her feelings for him. She knew her time was wearing thin, for soon the prince would be twenty, and everyone was aware that he was supposed to marry before his twenty-first birthday.

She was pacing the room nervously when he entered, followed by the Uchiha. They both had serious expressions and Hinata knew something important had happened. But she would not give up now. She would do what she had come for.

"M-my prince," she bowed politely, her cheeks gaining in color, "May... May I talk to you for a moment, please?"

Naruto looked at Hinata's nervous self, and nodded. Sasuke, understanding that it was a private conversation, left the room. He then motioned for Hinata to sit, and sat on a chair in front of her.

"M-my prince," she started, but was immediately interrupted by Naruto.

"Please, Hinata, I have a name. You're one of my precious people, and you're allowed to use it."

"N-Naruto... I... need to tell you something..." she trailed off, looking at the area around his feet. Hinata was blushing furiously, and poking her fingers together in that nervous habit of hers.

"I'm listening." Naruto encouraged her. "You can tell me anything."

"I... Naruto I..." Hinata did that thing where she covered her eyes with her bangs, and took a deep breath. And then she looked at him and smiled a sad and sweet smile. "I love you."

Naruto only looked at her, eyes wide and surprised.

"I have loved you for some time now, and I am sorry I am such a coward and it took me so long to come and tell you this. I am aware that you do not reciprocate my feelings, but I needed to let you know."

Naruto did not know how to answer, so he said nothing for a long time. Hinata was his friend, and he loved her in that kind of way. But _love_ , he did not feel that. Still, the knowledge warmed him, made him feel strange but good things. Hinata was such a wonderful person that being loved by her was a blessing he did not deserve.

Hinata made a sound, and he looked at her again. Her eyes were full of tears, and she held her handkerchief as if her life depended on it. The prince knew that she was a very timid person, and coming here to say that required a lot of courage from her.

"I... I don't know what to say, Hinata..." He stated, looking at her trembling hands. "I am very thankful that I have a person like you in my life. You are precious to me. But..."

"I understand." She said abruptly, cutting him off. She did not need to hear Naruto saying that he didn't love her. She already knew that. "It's fine."

Hinata left the room in a haste leaving the door open; Naruto could hear her sobs, along with her steps echoing down the hall. He tried to go after her, but was stopped at the door by Sasuke.

"Let her go. It will be better this way."

Naruto made a displeased face, not enjoying being restrained. "But... she is sad. I need to fix that."

"Dobe. Will going after her make you love her back? Will it, perhaps, change your feelings towards Sakura? No. It will only make Hinata feel more miserable. More than she is now, anyway."

Sometimes, Naruto hated his best friend. Sasuke was so cold and analytical; he always looked at everything from a logical perspective. He would never think about it in that light. He would run after her and try to explain himself. Even if it only made her sadder. He was impulsive like that.

"You're right. I'll give her some time. I can talk to her on other occasion. Or I can send her a letter."

Sasuke nodded. They both entered the room, and the blond noticed something on the chair previously occupied by the timid girl. Hinata had left her handkerchief. It was made of lilac silk, with a white lacy bar. Her initials were embroiled in it. Naruto pocketed it, and seated.

"Naruto." Sasuke called after a moment.

"What?"

"Stop thinking about her. It won't help. You'll only get more confused. You may end up hurting her more."

Suddenly, something came into place.

"You knew about this, did you not?" Naruto asked, somewhat irritated.

"I imagined something like this could happen, yes." Sasuke answered, nonchalant. "She asked me if you had any plans for today. I said no."

"Teme. Now Hinata's hurting. How can I amend this?"

"You can't." Sasuke said, indifferently. "She knows you don't love her, so if suddenly you decide to come to her, she will know you're doing this out of pity or a sense of obligation. She will know that you feel guilty for her hurt feelings, and it would only make her more miserable."

"You are probably right." The prince admitted, defeated. He contemplated that for some more time, until Sasuke interrupted his thoughts.

"Naruto," the dark haired young man said, a grin growing on his refined face, "Would you like to come with me to the Land of Sound?"

Of course he wanted to go. He was very curious to know what would probably be Sasuke's new home. He wanted to know what made Fugaku Uchiha deviate from his original plan of conquering Konoha, and fight for a country of their own. He wanted to know Itachi Uchiha better, to see what kind of king he was.

The prince smirked.

"Of course I would!"

* * *

So, obviously this is AU. I have never read an ItaxHina story in a setting like these, and the idea was too good to just let it sit around. And, as you may or may not know, I love stories where Naruto loses Hinata because he's just plain stupid ( if you like this kind of soty please check my GaaHina one, Night of Consenquences). Don't get me wrong... I do love Naruto, but his ignoring Hinata's feeling really gets in my nerves.

Also, because this is a "setting the scene" chapter, it's a little longer than my usual chapters.

It may take a lot of time to post chapters (as usual) but pleeeeaase keep in mind that I am a very busy person (I am a teacher that works 12+ hours a day) and I'm constantly dealing with adult situations ( responsabilities, bills, depression, etc.) I do this for fun in my own free time.

Please, review. There's no other way to know if you're liking this story, and if I'm doing a good job.

Love, Dani


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, friends! Welcome to chapter 2!**_

First, a special message:

Dear **guest** ,

You can call me whatever you want, it will not affect me, for the only delusional person here is you, that decided to waste precious time of your life to offend people on the internet (as the cowards do). Also, trying to use sexuality as insult (in whatever form, as you decided to call me a "virgin" as if it was a bad thing) is rather immature. It only shows that you are the flawed one, not me. I really hope you learn empathy and respect, as we call all see very well portrayed by the series Naruto, hate can only take you to a life of delusions and emptiness.

By the way, I decided against your "advice" to kill myself. I'll make my life purpose to annoy people like you.

Love,

Dani.

* * *

 **AN at the bottom.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **His Queen**

Chapter Two

 **Huygas are proud**

Itachi ran a hand through his long hair, long fingers caressing lightly the roots. His stiff posture showed the roughness of his days, and his red eyes looked tired above his pronounced tear-troughs. His royal profile displayed the weight of his role, and his mind felt tired.

The handsome young king wanted desperately to rest, but when a soft knock sounded on his doors, he knew sleep was still far, far away. He sat on his bed, and told whoever was knocking to enter.

His mother appeared, with a smile on her face and a cup of tea in her hands.

"Hello, mother. Is something wrong?" He asked her, his voice concerned. It was very late in the night, his mother should be resting.

"No, my son, you do not have to worry about anything." Mikoto said, handing him the cup. "I just want to talk."

Itachi nodded, drinking the tea. It was chamomile, and he was sure his mother knew he needed something to unwind. He was king for only a month, but the weight of ruling was already taking its toll on him. He was often somnolent, fatigued, and sometimes he even became unfocused.

He hoped things could fit into an agreeable routine with time. There were still many things he had to do in these lands to stabilize his government and keep his hold on the country.

"So, mother, what do you want to talk about?" he inquired, cautiously. Mikoto was a soft woman, but she could be very cunning. If one looked at her and her relationship with his late father, they would be easily deceived about who had the reins in it. His mother was soft and gentle, but could be very manipulative if she so desired. Most of things in the Uchiha household were made her way, and that included the economic and political matters of the clan.

"I want to talk about you."She paused, looking at him pointedly. "And your responsibilities as a king."

"I don't understand, mother, please continue." The king said, too tired to even think.

Itachi had been a very smart child. He always observed things, and people, to try and learn about them. Whenever he didn't understand something, he would go and ask Mikoto or his father about it, wanting to learn more.

When he started his training with swords, he was very dedicated, and also quick to learn. Soon he mastered how to handle different kinds of weapons, and combat strategy. He was a great archer. And an excellent hunter.

It did not take long for his father to introduce him to the queen. She got so impressed by him that immediately made a then fourteen year old Itachi a member of her Royal Guard.

With Tsunade, he got a profound knowledge about politics. The young noble would observe how the queen dealt with all kinds of people, from simple farmers to arrogant lords. He quickly became versed in this art, and used it constantly within his own clan.

He tried to apply what he had learned to appease his father's resentment, but his attempts were ineffective. Fugaku had been too stubborn to see what was going to be the end of the great and powerful Uchiha bloodline.

Fortunately enough, when Itachi had succeeded in his plans and got the power over Land of Sound, all his worries died. Of course, the price of that was the life of his father, who perished protecting him. But he now could provide a better future for his little brother, and that was all that mattered to him.

Apparently, his mother had other things in her head.

"My son," she spoke then, now holding his free hand. "You are a great man, and I am very proud of you and what you have achieved so far. Your intelligence is outstanding, as much as your charisma. But a king, especially one as young as yourself, cannot rule alone."

She made a pause, and then finished ruining his day "You need a queen, my son. And heirs."

Itachi knew that his mother spoke the truth. He needed to marry, and soon. But at the same time he did not want to. He simply was not ready for such a thing.

Men of power married for convenience. That was the rule of this world. But often the wives were treated like mere objects, bought by them to be pretty and bear sons. He did not want that.

Itachi was a serious person. And, everything he did, he did with the ultimate seriousness and commitment. Obviously, he would not just marry any woman. He could only marry a woman he could completely commit to. That was very simple. He only hoped his mother understood that.

"Son, I have an idea." She said after he finished his tea. "We can spread a rumor that you do have a woman that you fancy, but she is back in Konoha, and you really desire to marry her. I think that a tragic love story will make people more connected to you, don't you think?"

Itachi nodded. This idea would also help then to gain some time for him to find a wife. And, he could also use this to make some important connection to powerful Konoha men. That was actually a _very_ good idea.

"Then, we can visit Konoha, on the excuse of forming an alliance with them. Of course Queen Tsunade is waiting for that." Mikoto exposed her plan. She knew Itachi would accept it; he was a very practical person. And her plan would work.

"Once you find a young lady you like you can court her. You are a King, and I'm sure none of our lord friends will pass the chance to be the father of a Queen. And this will also force Queen Tsunade's hand on a better alliance with us. So, everything will work just fine." Mikoto smiled, proud of coming up with such a good plan. Her son would most likely agree.

"And if it doesn't work?" Itachi was still skeptical. This was a very good thought, but putting things in motion could prove a very difficult task.

"Well, then you have to find a wife here. But there are few ladies here, and most of them are not adequate…" she considered, tapping a delicate finger on her chin. "Miss Karin would be an option, she is very beautiful, but she's too young. She's only fifteen, and we're looking for someone a little older here, eighteen or nineteen, like your brother. We need a woman that is capable of giving you heirs. Soon. " Her expression remained pensive as she thought about the options.

"Sasuke has a lot of young and beautiful friends; maybe one of them would be the one… What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea, Mother." He agreed. Even if it wasn't Mikoto would go through with it anyway. He could let her have her way.

"Excellent!" She said happily. "Tomorrow I'll start making arrangements for your trip."

She left, wishing her son a good night.

With one more weight on his shoulders, Itachi tried to sleep.

* * *

Hinata knew that that would knew it, butcould not stop herself from going there and talking to him. Because in her heart, she knew her time was almost over.

As tradition of the Land of Fire stated, the future king must me married, or at least engaged, by the time he was twenty-one years old.

She felt so pathetic.

For years, her heart was filled with this silent, persistent hope that Naruto would one day come to like her. It was something that made her feel warm all over when she thought of the young Prince; that made her dizzy when he beamed at her, and made her happier in his presence.

Even when the blond started to favor Miss Sakura, her hope did not whither. She only thought that things would take a little longer to come into place.

But now that she had talked to him... everything shattered.

His answer to her confession was enough to kill that little hope, and now she felt void.

She only noticed she was crying when she met her cousin.

Neji had been entering the castle when he found her.

Hinata had not seen him coming, and promptly bumped into him, making them fall hard on the ground. He was ready to scold her for her clumsiness when he noticed her state.

"Hinata!" he said, searching her for any bruise or injury. "Are you well?"

A quick look told them no, she was _not_ well, and he took the crying girl home, carrying her like the precious person she was to him.

Neji had lost his parents at a very young age, and Lord Hiashi had taken him in. Since he only had daughters, he named his only nephew his heir, and treated him like a son.

Both Hinata and her little sister Hanabi were very important to him but, maybe it was because Hinata was closer to his age than Hanabi was, they had become great friends. The long-haired Hyuga felt a need to help and protect Hinata that was almost unnatural.

They arrived at their city house, and Neji promptly had taken Hinata to her chambers.

"What happened?" he inquired in a serious tone that he knew Hinata would answer.

"I... I went to walk to Prince Naruto. I... I talked to him about my feelings."

Neji did not need to hear any more of it. He could already imagine what happened between then. That prince... he was so obtuse. Sometimes he was so blind to other people feelings he could unwillingly hurt them.

Calling a maid to aid Hinata, he left. He was going to talk to the Queen about this.

* * *

Tsunade looked at Dan's picture affectionately, and then turned around to see the young Neji Hyuga waiting for her.

The small meeting room was filling with the aroma of the jasmine tea one of the maids had brought in some moments earlier. The young man was standing, his posture proper and noble. His long, silky brown hair was tied by a ribbon, not a strand out of place. His clothes were simple in design, but the elegance of sewing and material was outstanding. His handsome face was composed, but she could notice that he was worried, and angry. Even so, he was an example of the polished, educated man her grandson needed to be.

Tsunade sighed.

Naruto was really a handful.

Sitting, the queen motioned for the young man to do the same. Neji was being groomed to be the next Lord Hyuga, and his presence in the palace was not a novelty. Tsunade thought he was very intelligent and mature, even if he was only twenty-one years old. She also knew that he was profoundly in love with his cousin, Hinata.

The very one she wanted to marry Naruto with.

"What brings you here, Neji?" she asked as she poured honey on her tea. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, your majesty." He answered, solemn. "There is a problem."

The blonde looked at him, waiting.

"Hinata talked to prince Naruto today. She told him about her feelings."

"And he obviously dismissed her feelings."

"Yes. My cousin is inconsolable. She's absolutely miserable."

Tsunade was irritated, but not surprised. Naruto was very good with people, and could make allies in an instant, but he could also be so oblivious to people's feelings sometimes.

Hinata had fallen for him, and hard; both Tsunade and Lord Hyuga thought that they could just have the most perfect opportunity on their hands. If Naruto and Hinata got married, not only would Naruto have a very good wife, but the loyalty of the very powerful, weapon-maker Hyuga clan. Also, the Hyuga would be very pleased to have produced a queen, and the prestige and influence that would come with that. Both she and Lord Hyuga were very pleased by the idea, but only one thing hindering their plans was...Naruto.

The next king of the Land of Fire did not reciprocate the girl's feelings, and now she was miserable, and certainly would be resistant to the idea of marrying him. Even if they arranged the marriage, it could very much be a miserable one, and Tsunade knew well how important it was for the rulers to have a good, stable partner.

"I'll make sure to talk to him, and make him amend things with her." Tsunade offered.

"That will be a waste of time." Neji said. "Hinata may be sweet and gentle, and she for sure loves him, but she's a Hyuga, and we are proud. She will not accept his advances. Especially if she suspects them to be fruit of obligation and trying to force the union on them will make them resistant to it. It simply will not work."

"Sweet Lord." Tsunade exclaimed, exasperated. She needed to think of something, and fast. "I'll have a serious talk with Naruto, and try to think of something we can do about this. Please give Hinata, and your uncle, my most sincere apologies, and rest assured that I will find a solution to this."

* * *

Neji silently entered Hinata's room, only to find her sleeping.

The young man approached her bed, and took in her petite frame. Her face was swollen and still red, and she took shallow, noisy breaths. He wanted to do something, anything to make this better but he knew he couldn't.

He felt an immense desire to punch Naruto on the face until the prince could no longer breathe.

He was furious like that.

But seeing Hinata like this... all of his ire went away when he saw her, instead replaced by the intense need to protect and care for her. Hinata was his most precious person, and nothing could ever change that.

No matter how much he loved her, he knew his cousin was off limits. Yes, Hiashi raised him to be the next Lord Hyuga, but he had raised Hinata to be a queen. That, and she would never look at him.

She had set her eyes on that stupid prince from a very young age, and since then she had never looked another way. Her love for Naruto was genuine, pure and innocent, just like her.

Neji sat at the edge of her bed, and treaded his hands through her long, silky strands. She was so beautiful. She was so gentle and intelligent and kind. She was so perfect. If only that idiot could see that.

"Hinata..." he leaned in and lovingly kissed her forehead. "If only you could see... how much I love you."

Neji stood and left, unknowingly leaving a wide-eyed, very surprised Hinata behind.

* * *

 **AN:**

This chapter was not supposed to go up today.

But I decided to post it, because I needed to leave a message to people like guest. I am a person that has LOTS of things to do. I am constantly thinking of my family and friends, my dreams, and I have a very demanding yet satisfying job. I do deal with depression and adult life problems in general, and I don't dwell on hate messages, they just annoy me a little.

But the problem is not me. See, even with some bumps in the way, I lead a good life. I feel loved by my family and friends, confident with my abilities and appearance, and acknowledged in my job (I've just got a promotion and a raise, how's that, huh?).

BUT there are people that are affected by online hate and this just sucks. So, what I have to say on this is: if you send hate messages online (no matter the platform), you are an idiot. But you can do better and learn how to be a decent human being. SEEK HELP!

AND, if you have this done to you, don't fret. I know life may look hard right now, but things can (and most likely will) get better. Focus on your own well being, and work towards it. Surround yourself with people that you like, and try to have fun. Listen to happy music, read an interesting book just to get your mind off of things. Seek professional help, it's not a shame. And if you ever need a friend, you can count on me.

Love,

Dani

(Review, please?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **His Queen**

Chapter Three

 **A letter of Announcement**

Courting in the nobility was a complicated affair. There were many rules and traditions that must be followed, and Tsunade, as the queen, was very aware of that. Diplomacy and tact were always necessary, so all the egos were properly pleased and all the parties felt content with the result of the new unions.

What Naruto had done, in so thoughtlessly dismissing poor Hinata's feelings was, politically speaking, a disaster. The Hyuga was a proud bunch, and even the most humble of them was incredibly prideful. Hurting their pride… was incredible foolish.

She was lucky that it was Neji, and not his uncle, the one that came to talk to her. Lord Hyuga was an honorable man, but his levels of self-worth were astronomic. He would certainly have barged in screaming for reparations on his daughter's feelings and Hyuga pride, but Neji only wanted to solve this situation on the better way possible.

And then, she received _the letter_.

Lady Uchiha had sent a letter informing her and other nobles that Land of Sound's king, her son Itachi Uchiha, was coming to Konoha for a diplomatic visit and hopefully, he could find himself a lovely wife between the beautiful noblewomen of the Land of Fire's capital city.

As customs ordered, she, as the highest ranking noble of the place, should be the one to receive the king and his entourage to the city. However, since many Uchihas still lived in the Clan's old lands, Itachi would be staying with them, organizing their departure to Sound. But still, she was to organize a ball and dinner to honor the new king.

And then, hope that he does not decide to marry a Hyuga girl.

Itachi marrying a Hyuga could be a great blow to Konoha. The Hyuga were numerous, rich and powerful, and having them bound to Konoha was very important. But if Itachi chose Hinata, then their loyalty would, of course go to their noblest lady and, of course, queen. Konoha had already lost the military Uchiha, if the Hyugas decided to go too… she didn't even want to think about it.

Resigned, Queen Tsunade started penning a message for the lords of Land of Fire. If preparations needed to be done, it was better to start soon.

* * *

Hiashi was very surprised when a message came from the queen. He was about to get his supper, when a servant from the castle came in.

She wanted a meeting with all the other important Lords, and after that a particular discussion with him. Something very important was happening, and he was about to learn what it was. He was sure it had something to do with his elder daughter though. She had just become 18 last winter, thus eligible to marry according to the rules of the Land of Fire.

At the given time, he joined his nephew and proceeded to the castle, curious but still calm. At his side, Neji was brooding and a little worried, and that meant the young man knew of something he did not. But he knew it was no use thinking about it, since he would be informed soon.

When they arrived, Hiashi went to the conference room, while his nephew waited in another room nearby. When all the other clan leaders of Konoha arrived, the queen appeared, demanding the attention of her station.

"My dear Lords," she started with a neutral expression on her face. Hiashi knew enough of her to know that something great was about to happen. That was the expression she used whenever she had something of importance to tell. He would listen carefully to everything.

"My dear Lords, I brought you here today to discuss some very important news." Once she got total attention of every person in the room, she sat.

"I received very important news from the Land of Sound. Itachi Uchiha won the battle against Orochimaru and now he is the king of Otogakure."

There were some murmur of surprise, and then Lord Aburame made a very relevant question:

"But Itachi is the king? What of Lord Fugaku?"

"Unfortunately, he died during the battle." She informed them. "As per our arrangement on the battle, the Uchiha clan becoming the winner they would have total rights over the Land of Sound, and any other territories conquered."

All of the lords nodded. They were present when Fugaku and Itachi presented their plans, and agreed completely to them. It would be very convenient for Konoha, and the Land of Fire, to have Orochimaru defeated and the Land of Sound as an ally.

"Were there any other lands? Besides the Land of Sound?" Lord Yamanaka asked.

"Yes. Itachi managed to conquer all the lands that are to the North of us. From Grass to Frost, everything is under his command, under the new name of "Land of Sound". They established their base in Otogakure."

Tsunade then began explaining how the battle had gone and how Fugaku died protecting his son. She also told them about how Itachi successfully managed to get support from the clans from Sound and the other lands, and then, finally, reached the topic of the meeting.

"Itachi plans on coming here to sign and seal a friendly relationship agreement with us. For this, I would like you to, as per our tradition, come up with the suitable gifts for his new station. Also, a ball will be held on his honor, and you and your relatives are invited."

Hiashi already expected this, and nodded. As much as he hadn't liked Fugaku Uchiha personally, he could not deny he had been a great man. Itachi, his eldest son, was a great warrior and, as far as he knew, a very good and loyal man. Sound was a small country, and his coming could be a great opportunity to sign commercial contracts.

"Also, the rest of the Uchiha clan is to leave for Sound shortly. As we all remember, we are supposed to aid them in any way possible, and so I request that some of you provide some guards to their moving caravans. Kakashi Hatake has decided to go with him. He will be discharged from our ranks with honors, and will be joining him when he goes back. "

"And why is he going?" Lady Tsume Inuzuka, the only other woman besides the queen inquired, curious. Kakashi was considered a hero to Konoha, and his departure would be deeply felt.

"Itachi granted him the benefits of a clan leader. Sound is a small country, and the war had taken its toll on it. Some clans were completely exterminated. Kakashi is moving up the ranks, from guard to nobility. I don't see why he wouldn't do that."

"And is that agreeable to you, your majesty?"

"Of course." She answered. "Genma Shiranui is also going, on the same terms. Listen, I know it does not seem a good idea, but what I'm seeing here is a country full of Konoha's trusted allies. Itachi also wants to be able to count on people that he can trust completely."

"There is one more thing." The queen said, breaking everyone from their thoughts. "Aside from treaties and contracts, Itachi is also coming here with the intention to find a wife among your daughters. He believes, and I agree, that this is reasonable, and shows how interested he is in keeping his ties with us." All of the lords seemed surprised, but nodded anyway. The ones that had nubile daughters (Yamanaka, Haruno, Inuzuka and Hyuga) looked especially anxious.

After that, the meeting ended, with all the clan Lords (and Lady) leaving the room, except from Hiashi. As that happened, Tsunade sent for Neji.

Tsunade seemed a little nervous, and that was very odd. She was never like this. His queen was strong and confident, and rarely displayed weakness. But now she seemed… uncomfortable.

"Lord Hiashi. There is something we need to discuss. It's related to Hinata… and Naruto."

The Hyuga lord had a bad feeling about this.

"We may have a problem." She said, downcast. "Naruto may have strained our plans."

"What? What has he done to my daughter?" The lord barked "He may be the prince, but I cannot tolerate any form of disrespect towards Hinata." Hiashi's face starting to turn red with anger, and Tsunade knew this was to happen. He seemed cold and uncaring, but was very protective of his daughters.

"He didn't do anything. Neji, could you please explain to your uncle what happened?"

Hiashi turned his angry frown to Neji.

"Yesterday afternoon Hinata came here and confessed her feelings for the Prince."

"And he rejected her, I suppose." Hiashi said and both Neji and the queen nodded. "That will make things a lot more difficult, then."

"Why do you think so, Hiashi? Doesn't Hinata love my grandson?"

"Yes, and that is the whole point. Her feelings for him are sincere, I guarantee, and even if Hinata is the sweetest person in the world, she is still my daughter. She is soft and gentle, but her spirit is made of steel and she _is_ a Hyuga, and a very proud one. She will not accept his advances, and if we force them to get married, she will do so unwillingly."

Tsunade sighed. Neji was right. Stupid Naruto. All she wanted was for him to live a happy life, and even if he didn't love Hinata, she knew he was very fond of the girl, and they could live a happy life together.

"Well… if that's the case… What can we do? We can't obviously try and fix things ourselves. Hinata will have none of it. And Naruto… I'll have a very serious talk with him. Then maybe we can find a way. We still have some time in our hands."

Hiashi nodded. They could find a way to fix things.

He hoped.

* * *

When they arrived, they were informed that Hinata was in the garden, tending to the roses. Neji knew that she only went for The Rose Garden when she was really upset. The Rose Garden held her mother's grave, and Hinata only went there alone when she was so sad that no person – not even her sister or himself - could cheer her up.

It was there, by her mother's grave, that he'd found her.

He walked in her direction, making little noise, and then put his arms around her shoulders hugging her from behind. The intimate gesture was very unusual for him, but he felt like he needed to do that.

He was just not sure if it was for Hinata, or for himself.

Hinata gasped at that, but made no effort to move. In fact, she leaned on him, grateful that he was not being his usual cool self, at least this once. It comforted her; to know that his cousin cared for her so much to, at least for just a moment, abandon his aloof ways.

"We went for the queen today." He said. It was a poor attempt to distract his cousin from her sadness, but it was the best he could do at the moment. At least the news would give her things to think on for the next days.

"She informed us that the Uchiha won the war against Orochimaru, and Itachi Uchiha is now the king of the Land of Sound."

"Sasuke's older brother?" That seemed to pick her interest. He knew it would work. "But what of Lord Fugaku?"

"Unfortunately, he didn't survive the battles. He was gravely injured protecting Itachi… _King Itachi_."

"Oh.", was her response. She would remember to give Sasuke her condolences. She knew what it was like to lose a parent.

" _King_ Itachi is coming to Konoha soon. He will sign some deals and retch the rest of the Uchiha clan."

Hinata listened attentively, as she was taught to. His cousin was bred to be a strong political wife, and Naruto was such a fool for not seeing what a gem she was. She understood and actually liked how politics worked, and even if she was sweet and just, she could not deny that Itachi's logic was smart. Sound was not a big country, and it would need some external support, at least in the beginning of his rule.

Since Neji was not present in the actual meeting, he told her what he thought would happen now. The clans would have to prepare for his visit, offering gifts and honors.

"Does father expect to make a deal with him?" She asked.

"I think so. Besides being a military clan, we also make weapons. After a war, he is probably in need to protect his territory. Uncle expects a good deal."

She nodded. Before they could say anything else, however, a maid came to fetch them.

"Lady Hinata, You father wishes to see you. He is in his study."

Neji and Hinata stood then, and walked hand in hand to the house.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the scene. Hinata and Neji were close, but that was new. He was a little surprised to see them walking in hand in hand, but then he remembered his conversation with the queen and things became clear. Neji was just trying his best to comfort his cousin.

Hinata _looked_ heartbroken. His sweet daughter. He really hoped that things could work out in the end. She deserved what was best.

Hiashi was known for being power hungry, but he was not heartless enough to make his daughters suffer for it. When Tsunade approached him on a possible marriage alliance, he only agreed because he knew Naruto was a good young man, and would treat Hinata well. That, and the fact that everyone knew how much Hinata was found of him.

"Neji, you may leave. I wish to speak to Hinata alone."

The young man let go of his cousin's hand, and left the room. Hinata, now a little anxious, sat in front of her father.

"My daughter." he started. "I was informed of what happened between you and Prince Naruto."

Hinata flinched. Her father seemed very upset, and his frown scared her. Was he about to scold her? He probably was. But what left his mouth next surprised her completely.

"How are you feeling? You might be very upset. I know you are very fond of our Prince."

She took a moment to answer that. "I am... well."

At that moment, Hiashi admired her. She was showing so much self-control and moderation, she was so graceful and had such a pose, that he felt immense pride in her. And, because of this, he decided to have this talk with her.

"Hinata, I had a very important conversation with our queen today. We discussed some things regarding the future of this country, of our prince, and yours."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

After talking to her father, Hinata went to her room and stayed there until the next day.

Her cousin and sister seemed very worried, but she just brushed them off, saying she was fine and that they didn't need to worry.

Then, she went about arranging King Itachi's honor gift, and working on new gowns for her and Hanabi to wear on the ball that would happen when he came to Konoha.

Her talk with Hiashi had been very... good. The great Lord Hyuga was never the most affectionate of men, but he left no doubts about how much he loved his daughter, and was worried about her. Talking with him had, somehow, given her a sense of peace. She felt like everything would be fine.

And that was exactly what she told Neji when the asked, for the thousandth time, if she was fine.

Some days had passed, and Hinata was again going to the castle. She had received a very sweet apologize letter from the prince, but was not ready to respond to it in any way. If he approached her on the matter of their most recent interaction, she would dismiss him as politely as she could, by changing the subject to any other theme.

With King Itachi's arrival less than a week away, it was not a difficult task. Every person in Konoha was talking about it, from the servants to the soldiers to the maids to the Ladies. The Uchiha Clan (future) former grounds were busting with activity, getting ready to receive their new leader and king.

The town was getting decorated, and flags with the Uchiha and Land of Sound crests were everywhere. Queen Tsunade made sure every citizen of Konoha knew the role Itachi had in destroying Orochimaru, a well-known threat to the country.

The castle was being decorated too, and some important people had already arrived. She was informed that she should go to the usual sitting room she and her friends always had their gatherings in. It was a nicely decorated room, with some tables for tea and games, and a big settee.

She entered the room to find that the only one that was not present yet was the prince himself. Sasuke Uchiha or now "Prince Sasuke of the Land of Sound" was there, looking bored while talking to a very enthusiastic Ino and a very pale Sakura. She approached him, and offered her greetings, formal as always.

"You don't have to do that, Miss Hyuga," he said. "We're good friends. You can treat me normally."

She smiled at that, and then greeted the girls. Ino hugged her, as always. But Sakura only gave a faint wave.

The pink haired girl didn't look well, indeed. Naruto's favorite had a worried, almost afraid expression; her vibrant green eyes were dull, and dark circles were visible under them. When Hinata asked, the girl answered that she was recovering from a cold, but the greenish tone of her face suggested that she was not recovered at all.

Naruto then entered the room, and apologized for being late. He explained that he had had a meeting to attend, with the arrival of the first people from Sound, led by Kakashi Hatake.

When Naruto mentioned this, Sakura got even paler.

Ino, distracted from Sasuke by the blond prince's arrival, looked at her best friend then, who was, swaying in a very sickly way. Worried, she went to stay by her side.

Naruto greeted everyone personally, as usual. He did look at Miss Sakura very affectionally, and that hurt Hinata's heart a little. But when he looked at her, her heart stopped.

There he was, the man he loved, looking as handsome as always, bright like the sun. He smiled sadly at her, kissing her hand.

And then, Miss Sakura Haruno vomited.

The room exploded into chaos, until Neji entered, calling for order. They transferred the sick girl to the next room, where she was offered some water and tea, to calm her revolted stomach. She accepted the water, but refused the tea.

Then, oddly, she asked Naruto for more details, especially, about Hatake.

Naruto told her that the man had arrived at dawn, with some people from the Uchiha clan. He was well enough for a man that had been through battle; he just had some cuts on his face. He had almost lost an eye.

Sakura felt sick again, and someone promptly produced a bucket, and she heaved.

Ino, desperate, asked her friend what the matter was, and why was she so worried about Hatake. As far as she knew, the older man was not acquainted with the pink-haired girl.

"I'm with child." She said, and they all gasped. "Kakashi's child."

Naruto's eyes were wide open with shock, and so was his mouth. He didn't know well what he was feeling, but he was not feeling well. He left the room abruptly, followed by Sasuke.

"How... how did it happen?" Hinata asked, a little curious. The mood in the room was very, very tense. She didn't know what to do, but Ino was too chocked to say anything, and Neji had left just after Sasuke.

"It was just before his departure to Sound, about ten weeks ago." she said, and then told them how she and the powerful knight became lovers.

It was a beautiful story, of how she had fallen for him while they danced at the palace's ballroom, and how he confessed when Itachi asked him to join his army in the conquering of Sound. Scared of losing the man she loved, Sakura had given herself to the man, who promised to marry her when he came back.

Two days after that, Kakashi Hatake, the former Head of the Royal Guard, received his honors and was liberated from his obligations with the Land of Fire. He then married, in a very simple ceremony with only the bride's family and closest friends, Miss Sakura, who then became Lady Sakura of the Hatake Clan.

And Prince Naruto was, of course, inconsolable.

* * *

AN.: Soooo here is chapter #3!

I really hope you enjoyed this one.

So , for today's chapter we have this. This is a little slow on the plot side, but things will get more interesting once Itachi arrives.

A person asked in the comments why Naruto is listed if I don't plan on having a pairing for him. Well, the thing is that I do. If you read the first chapter carefully you'll see that he needs to be married or engaged soon. But I don't want to spoil it so… mystery pairing to our blond.

I really do love KakaSaku. I try to have it in all of my fics, because they're amazing like that. But I feel very conflicted because I really love Sarada. Like, Can we have Sarada baby without the all the SasuSaku mess? #endrant

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW!

XOXO

Dani


End file.
